expert_nob_twiddlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Web Archive
THIS ARTICLE IS W.I.P! Why don't you work on it, will you sweetie? The Web Archive, otherwise known as the Wayback Machine, is a project created by the Internet Archive designed to collect the data of old websites. The program has been used by Expert Nob Twiddlers plenty of times to find the quirks of old websites. Popularized by Mutahar from SomeOrdinaryGamers, It was suggested by Leafy Green Productions in his first stream, back when it was originally known as Tornis Streams. .:WEBSITES:. Apple ENT looked up Apple and found out about the Macintosh TV, A combination of a television and an Macintosh Computer, that sold for around $2700. This outraged Leafy and Psukeo, the latter enraged. Pepsi When looking Pepsi, nothing much happened expect FOR ONE HORRID CREATURE. THE PEPSI MAN. He stared into the eyes of Leafy and Psukeo, and scared both of them, the latter of which was temporarily paranoid of Pepsi products, which caused an accidental loss of the stream. To this day, none of the Expert Nob Twiddlers have ever went back to the site for about 2 weeks, and when shown the picture once more, considered insanity insued, comparing it to the Japanese Pepsiman character. Fun Fact: Psukeo did not even see the Pepsi Man the first time. When he first saw the Pepsiman, he called it "Shaq possesed by a Pepsi demon". WebTV and AOLTV WebTV and AOLTV were both TV clients that did basically the same thing, except for the manufacturers and distributors. The websites were nothing special, except for the prices both of them went for. AOLTV went for $24.99/month, a higher amount than WebTV, which is made even worse, considering the price is dropped to $14.99/month if you already have an AOL Subscription, back at a time when AOL was seen as irrelevant and obsolete. It was deemed the nickname "The Hipster's WebTV" by Psukeo. Yelp Yelp wasn't always the local place review site it is today, but was many things. The first incarnation was a link site to other sites. This surprised Psukeo very much, as it was just a basic site with links to other sites, which was useless in retrospect as people can write down the addresses with pen by getting them from TV. The second incarnation was the real kicker... Yelp - THE DANCE SITE This was just some videos of a guy, breakdancing 'n crap. Psukeo was very shocked at this, as this is not what he would use the Yelp.com domain as. The Well Way back in the year 1985, there was somehow a social forum on the Internet called The Well. Why? Nobody knows, nobody gives two tits and a mustard. As ENT went from 1985 forward on the site, they noticed that it barely changed at all, with Max and Thomas talking about how when in 2007, the place looks it belonged in 2004/2005. Pokemon.com Pokemon's website was probably as basic as ever, but one thing stood out to ENT, paritculary Maxwell. A Pokemon Web Browser. Consideing his savvy-ness with computers, he had to ask what the hell could have it offered. Well, as it turned out, the company MediaBrowser made several clones of Internet Explorer 5 for specific companies.